That Night We Spent In the Woods
by kepnerspractice
Summary: What happens when April and Jackson spend the weekend in a cabin? Caution- strong language and SMUT
1. Chapter 1

April kepner was in charge of putting together a retreat for some of the attendings. No one else had volunteered to set it up and she loved planning these types of things but getting everyone excited about this was a lot harder than she expected. She had decided on a three day camping trip outside the city. April loved going camping with her dad when she was younger. Her dad would take all four kepner girls camping when they were little and everyone loved it. How long had it been since she had gone? The last time she could remember was the summer before high school.

Meredith and Cristina had already decided there was no way in hell they were spending three days in the woods. Alex didn't want to go because he wouldn't be able to bring Jo with him and Callie and Arizona already had "special plans that weekend". Obviously Derek and Owen wouldn't want to go without Meredith and Cristina. The only other person that came to mind was Jackson. She knew if she went alone with him Mer and Cristina would tease her endlessly. They were nothing more than platonic friends. Sure when she first saw him at Mercy West when they were just interns she had a little bit of a crush on him. But that went away after years of good friendship. He was sitting across the cafeteria trying to balance eating lunch with filling out paperwork.  
"Hey." She said sitting down across from him.  
"What's that?"  
"Oh nothing just some stuff about one of Sloan's old patients." He said closing the big white binder.  
"Anyways what's up?"  
"Ugh." She said running a hand through her hair.  
"Trying to plan a camping trip is hard, so far everyone I've asked has said no. I'm thinking about just canceling the whole thing."  
"I'd go." He said looking up at her.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! I've never been I always wanted to go as a kid but I never did."  
"You've never been camping before?" Her wide eyes stared at him.  
"It wasn't exactly easy to do that type of stuff just me and my mom." He said before taking another bite of his salad.  
"Oh right sorry." She shook her head, a few loose pieces of hair falling in her face.  
"What day would you wanna go?"  
"Hmm probably the 7-9th."  
He scrolled through the calendar on his phone.  
"I have to assist with a facial reconstruction surgery the 8th but I could get someone to fill in for me."  
"Great! I'll text you a list of what you'll need. It's gonna be kinda cold so you'll probably need..." She rambled on not realizing how long she had been talking.  
"Sorry I'm rambling!"  
"No you're fine, you clearly care a lot about this."  
He was such a good listener. That was one of the reasons they were such great friends. The continued to talk about their camping trip before her pager beeped.  
"I gotta go. I'll text you tonight?"  
"Sounds good!"  
...

Later that evening:  
April had spent seven hours in the OR trying to save a little boy who had been hit by a car while riding his bike. Sadly the surgery had been unsuccessful. April hating losing patients. She rarely lost them and when she did she always took it pretty hard. She drove home in silence, not even turning on the radio. After arriving in her apartment she immediately stripped down and ran a bath. That was always a way she helped herself get over these things. She grabbed a tub of ice cream pit of the freezer and turned on the little tv she had in her bathroom.

"Eating icecream in the bath, how cliché." she said out loud.  
Flicking through the channels she finally settled on a friends rerun. Friends was a show she and Jackson loved watching when they hung out. She rested her head against the rim of the tub before her phone let out a loud ding. The message was from Jackson.  
J: Hey are you okay? I heard about the surgery from Hunt.  
A: I've been better. That type of stuff is hard to deal with sometimes. Now I'm just trying to relax.  
J: Oh am I bothering you?  
A: Not at all! In Fact you're helping me out.  
J: So what are you doing?  
A: Just watching some friends re runs...  
she didn't really want to tell him she was in the bath  
J: same here.  
April thought about inviting him over to watch together. He was always good at helping her feel better.  
A: hey do you want to come over and watch?  
J: Sure sounds great! What time?  
A: How about 9:30?  
J: Okay see you soon!  
April stepped out of the bath and dried off. She looked like crap. Her eyes were red and swollen and all her makeup had washed off and her hair was wet and stringy. She tried to clean herself up before Jackson arrived. Not that she wanted to look good for him but it was just a natural for her to not want to look gross when a guy was over. She dried her hair with a towel and threw it up in a messy bun then threw on a pair of yoga pants and a college shirt. She heard Jackson knocking at the door and splashed some cold water on her face.  
"Good enough."  
She shrugged, looking at herself in the mirror. Jackson was waiting at the door with a pizza and a six pack.  
"You didn't have to bring anything."

She playfully pushed his arm. He sat down on the couch while she grabbed some plates and napkins from the kitchen.  
"Need anything else?" Her voice sounded from the kitchen.  
"Nah. I'm good."  
"You sure?"

"Yep!"  
She sat down on the couch with her knees to her chest trying to balance a plate of pizza on her knees. They watched in silence for a while. Even though April loved talking and Jackson was one of the best listeners she knew most the time they didn't need to talk the just loved each other's company. Every once in awhile they would laugh when Chandler had a funny one-liner. His company made her feel better after the long day she had been having but inside she still felt bad, like she had done something wrong or she could have done better. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly tried to wipe it away.  
"Are you okay?"  
She hoped Jackson hadn't been watching her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried faking a smile but the crack on her voice gave her away.  
"Come here." He said pulling her close so her head rested on his shoulder.  
"It's just. I could have done better. There was more I could do..." She said inbetween sobs.  
"April you are a kickass surgeon. I know you did everything you could and more, you always do. Hunt said there was nothing more you could do."  
She liked how close she was to him right now. It felt so good to be held by someone. She felt his hands on her back. Her shirt had lifted up in the process of crying and his hand accidentally brushed her skin sending a chill down her spin.  
"Sorry." He said quickly moving his hand.  
"No it's okay."  
She liked the feeling of his touch on her bare back. What was she doing? This was her best friend. His touch should not have that effect on her. She is hoped she was just tired and craving attention. She left her head on his shoulder.  
"Is this okay?"  
"Yeah." His hands were still moving up and down her back.  
April started to doze off and before she even knew it, she was dead asleep.

(Jackson's POV)

There she was, his best friend asleep on his shoulder. She was adorable when she was sleeping and having he sleeping on top of him felt so normal. Admittedly when he first saw her he could tell she had a crush on him. She was young and naive and still had some of the high school geek qualities. But after they developed a friendship he noticed she didn't seem to have those feelings anymore and it honestly kinda made him sad. Was he disappointed she didn't have feelings for him anymore? Maybe? He shook his head and tried focusing on the tv but it was almost impossible when the girl he maybe had just caught feelings for was sleeping right next to him. There was nothing more he wanted to do than pull her closer to him but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. There was no way she still had feelings for him, he was simply just comforting her as a friend. A few pieces of her fiery red hair were still stuck to her face. Would it be okay if he moved them? Or was that too much of a boyfriend type thing? What the hell was he doing? He went from being her friend to wanting to find any excuse to touch her in less than an hour. He looked back down at her. She was so small curled up next to him like that. It was so comfortable on the couch like that and Jackson was beginning to doze off himself. The heat radiating from her body wasn't helping either. God she was so warm. He wanted to fall asleep like that. What would happen in the morning though? Spending the night like that was an intimate thing, would it put a strain on their relationship? He looked down at her again. He didn't want to move her and risk the possibility of waking her up. By now it was almost midnight and it would take him forever to get home. Would it be alright with April if he spent the night? God he hoped so as he let sleep take over him.  
…

The next morning: (April's POV)

The sun had just started creeping through the window of April's living room. Ever since she was young and lived on the farm she always woke up with sun. She didn't have to work today so she figured she'd lie on the couch a little longer before starting the day. Before she had the chance to fall back asleep she noticed she wasn't sleeping alone. Her leg was wrapped around his waist and she was laying completely on top of him with her head on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her small waist. How the hell had they gotten in this position? Surely they hadn't fallen asleep like that. Surprisingly it wasn't embarrassing laying on top of him like that. If this had happened a month earlier she probably would have died but today it felt normal. Being in his arms like that, she never felt safer. She could stay there forever but, what was going when he woke up and she was still there? Would it weird him out? God she didn't want to move. Not wanting to wake him up she decided to stay and let him figure it out when he woke up. He always woke up later on days when they didn't have to work so it would probably be another hour before he woke up. She continued to lie on his chest. He really was an amazing guy, handsome, smart, and he treated her with so much respect. Most guys she had met throughout med school and up until now had treated her like crap then there was Jackson who had been nice to her since day one. Dammit was she falling for him? No. Yes. Maybe?  
"Dammit." She whispered.  
"April?"  
"Shit!" She thought to herself. She woke him up.  
"April?" He mumbled her name again, his voice still husky with sleep.  
"Yes?" She responded with her face buried in his chest. Even through his t shirt she could still feel how muscular his body really was.  
"Are you going to move?"  
Without hesitation she quietly answered "No."  
"Good, I want to stay."

…

Hi! My name is Sydney and this is my first fanfic so please no hate!

I'm gonna try to be as active as possible but I just started my sophomore year and I'm really busy!

If you want to follow me on twitter my handle is kepnerspractice.

I own nothing besides a laptop and the set of keys to a blue mini van.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to move?"

Without hesitation she quietly answered "No."

"Good, I want to stay."

(Jackson's POV)

By now it was already 9:40, it had been two hours and they were still laying on the couch not speaking. They were simply just enjoying the position they were in. He glanced back down at her, and since she hadn't dried her hair her natural curls were starting to come out. She looked so beautiful like that and all he wanted to do was run his hands through her hair. She wouldn't mind would she? Hesitantly he put one hand on the back of her head and tangled her hair in his fingers. It was softer than he had imagined. He let his other hand fall to her waist where a tiny bit of her skin was exposed under the t shirt. When he made contact with her skin she shivered under his touch.

"April?"

"Yes?" Her face was buried in his chest and he could almost feel her lips moving through his t shirt.

"Is this okay?" He wanted to make sure she was comfortable, he would never want to put her in an uncomfortable position.

"It's great." Resting her hand underneath her chin she looked up at him with her hazel eyes.

The proximity of their faces was so close he could almost feel her breath on his face. Damn he really wanted to kiss her now. To let his feeling overtake him and kiss her. Last night he had thought of her as nothing more than a close friend but this morning he wanted her as his own. He moved his hand to the square of her back. His other hand moved from her hair to the side of her face, memorizing all her features. Her eyes were mesmerizing. They were dark and light at the same time with colors of green and brown. Eyes that had seen everything, eyes you could easily get lost in.

"April, I really want to kiss you?" What the hell has he just said.

"What?" She smiled at him, he loved her smile.

"Right now, being with you, I just want to kiss you." His eyes fell to her lips, they were pink and soft, he wanted to kiss her so fucking badly.

"Then why don't you?" She adjusted her position on top of him. "Kiss me Jackson."

It felt like forever, like he had wanted to kiss her his whole life. He tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. This moment was perfect. If he could live in it forever he would, just about to kiss the girl he had subconsciously always wanted to kiss. His hand moved from her chin to the back of the neck to pull her closer. Just before their lips met her pager vibrated on the table.

"Shit!" April exclaimed, leaping off him leaving him cold.

"9-1-1? I thought I had the day off... Um. Stay here! I'll be back soon... Maybe. I'll, um, call you from the hospital." Grabbing her keys off the hook and throwing her hair in a ponytail. It was obvious she was flustered from what had just happened between them and now it was awkward. What the fuck had he done? He threw his head back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

...

(April's POV)

Had that really happened? She jumped in her car and checked herself in the mirror.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Normally she always styled her hair and wore makeup but she looked so bare without it. She threw her phone and pager on the passenger seat and started her drive to the hospital. Some random radio station started playing some cheesy love song

"Kiss me like you want to be loved..."

In frustration she slammed the button on the radio turning it off. Today she would drive in silence, she needed to think about what had happened in her apartment with Jackson. She pulled up to a red light.

"DAMMIT!" It was going to take forever to get to the hospital in this traffic. She slammed her fists on the steering wheel gaining some strange looks from the guy next to her.

"Oh, bite me!" She yelled through the window.

A shrill ding sounded from the seat next to her. As a doctor April knew it was a bad idea to check your phone on the road.

"Whatever!" she said to herself snatching the phone up. The bright screen read a text sent from Arizona.

"False alarm... everything is cool. Take the day off! -AZ"

She breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled into the next lane. While she was out she might as well get some coffee for her and Jackson. It was Seattle so there was a coffee shop on each corner but before she could turn toward the nearest Starbucks she noticed she had started driving in the direction of her apartment building. She parked her car and practically ran up the stairs. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Frantically opening the door she threw it open. And threw her phone and keys on the counter. Jackson was sitting on the couch watching some morning tv show with his feet up on the coffee table.

"April?" He stood up and started at her.

Kicking the door closed she walked over to where he was standing. She stood in front of him biting her lip as she stared at his.

"April... What are you-?" His words faded.

She wanted to explain to him that she wanted to kiss him too that morning when her pager went off. Something had pulled her from her car to the apartment. Words seemed impossible in this moment.

"April?" He questioned her again.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the couch before falling on top of him crashing their lips together. This wasn't like the kiss she expected earlier. The one she had expected was going to be soft and simple but this one was like no kiss she had ever experienced before. It was full of passion and hunger like they were magnets pulling towards each other. She wrapped her legs around his waist and fisted her hands in the cloth of his shirt. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was almost sure he could feel it pressed against his chest. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Too long." She laughed before pecking his lips again.

"But tell me if you want to stop or if it goes too far." His hands moved from her hair to her waist.

"Okay."

Was all she could manage to whisper before kissing him again.

Kissing him felt so good. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. He was by far the best kisser she knew, not that she had kissed many people before him. She tightened her legs around his waist and grabbed at his shirt, she wanted to do everything to be closer to him in this moment. Without warning he flipped her over on her back. She wondered how had he been able to do that without breaking the kiss? She was pressed into the sofa cushion with his weight on top of her. She deepened the kiss by opening her mouth. She let out a soft moan when their tongues met.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" She surprised herself a little bit and it was embarrassing.

"Why are you sorry? I thought it was sexy." His mouth moved to her neck, gently pressing kisses against her skin.

Sexy was not something people generally called her. She liked the fact that he thought something she had done was sexy. His mouth on her neck was a sensation she had never experienced before and she wanted to let him explore further but something pulled her back. His hand snaked up her shirt. The warm touch on her bare skin made her shiver. His hand moved further up her shirt before she yelled out

"Too far! Too far!" She slapped her hand across her forehead knowing she had just ruined the mood.

"It's okay." He reassured her.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." God he was amazing, most guys weren't like this. He was different and she wanted to let him touch her, feel her, explore her but it was too early. She knew she could trust him but they needed to see where this was gonna go. Was this a one time thing? Was he going to kiss her again? God she wanted him to kiss her again. That's all she wanted to do now.

"I'm, gonna make something to eat now. Do you want anything?" Why would she say that? She didn't want to make food right now she just wanted to kiss him again.

"Um, sure."

She rolled out from underneath him and made her way into the kitchen. Her body was cold now without him on top of her.

"Hey April?" He asked.

"Yes?" Spinning around on her heel she turned to face him.

"Nevermind."


	3. Chapter 3

*1 week later*

(Jackson's POV)

It has been one week since his best friend had burst through the door of her apartment and kissed him. They had spent the next 7 days making out in on-call rooms, their intense make out sessions were always ended by an abrupt "too far!" He wanted to go further. He wanted to touch her, feel her, experience her. But she was his best friend and the girl he was in love with, he had to respect her.

Jackson walked down the familiar hallway of Grey Sloan. He had just finished a consult with one of Sloan's patients. When he finished his weekend trip he was to perform the final surgery in a set of 16 different surgeries. The patient was a 15 year old girl who had been born with severe facial deformities. He headed for the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee before April drove them to some random campground in the middle of Washington wilderness. Without warning he was pulled into an on call room. Her tiny frame pinned him against the door. She placed kisses down the side of his neck. Her lips felt so amazing against his skin and the way she was brushing up against him was enough to drive him crazy.

"What are you up to?" His hands settled to her hips, pulling her closer. She giggled before kissing him again. He loved when she took control during their make out sessions, it was insanely hot. She really had no idea what she did to him.

"In three hours, we're gonna be all all alone, with no one around for miles." Her lips were swollen and her breathing was heavy.

"I like the sound of that." He squeezed her ass.

"I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee before we leave." He started to leave before April grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards.

"What?"

"You didn't give me a goodbye kiss." She stuck her bottom lip out like a pouting toddler and he found it extremely cute.

He gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door. While walking down the hallway he bumped into Alex Karev.

"Dude watch where you're going."

"Sorry man."

"Hey aren't you going on a camping trip with Kepner? You planning on doing anything? No one around to hear you scream."

"No it's not like that (it was exactly like that). That's just creepy. You know there's nothing between April and I (there is…). I'm going as a friend to support her since none of you were willing to go with her."

"Whatever man. I gotta go, Jo's waiting for me at home. Good luck." He winked at him.

Sometimes Alex was really a creep but it was almost weird how he knew… We're people catching on? No! He reassured himself. It was just Alex being Alex, he always had something sexual to say.

Jackson made his way to the cafeteria, quickly grabbing a coffee to go and heading out to the parking lot. He wanted to make sure he left as unnoticed as possible. He couldn't take anymore comments from his fellow attendings. Quickly he texted April to meet him at the car. A few minutes later the petite redhead emerged from the building. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had on a sweatshirt and a pair of athletic leggings that made her ass look fantastic. He wanted to pull her in for a kiss but no one knew about them so he had to restrain himself.

"All set?" She asked him with her cute giggly voice. She was so fucking adorable.

"I wish I could kiss you around the others. I'm trying really hard not to pin you against the car right now."

"Jackson!" She playfully pushed his arm.

"I like sneaking around with you. It's sexy. Sneaking out to the woods with you…" She trailed off.

"Let's go!" He rushed her.

He walked over to the passenger seat. Obviously she would have to drive since Jackson had no idea where they were going. They pulled out of the hospital parking lot and merged into the highway.

"You want to stop and grab something to eat before we leave town." April's voice filled the small car.

"Sure. What's around?"

"Ummm… there's a chipotle about a mile up the road. Then a McDonalds at the next exit and a few other places."

"Whatever is cool with me." He shrugged.

"No I really don't care!" April insisted.

"Seriously April just pick somewhere!"

"I said I don't care!" What were they doing? Fighting over food? That's what shitty couples do.

"I'm sorry." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Her skin flushed and she smiled a little bit.

Letting her "win" was a stupid thing but it was really the least he could do. She pulled over at the next exit and drove up to a Chipotle. They walked inside and got in line for their food. He grabbed her hand.

"Jackson! What are you doing?" Her voice was barely even whisper.

"What? There's no one around to see us. We can be as couple-like as we want.

"Did you just call us a couple?" Her hazel eyes were wide as she stared up at him.

"What? Oh no. I mean." He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. Had he freaked her out by referring to them as a couple?

"Did I freak you out? I'm sorry-"

"No!" She cut him off

"I mean… no you didn't freak me out. In fact I kinda liked it."

She leaned up to give him a quick peck. It was adorable the way she had to stand up on her tiptoes to kiss him. They were next in line for their food. They ordered two rice bowls and some chips with guacamole. When Jackson pulled out his wallet to pay he felt her tug on his sleeve.

"Jackson you don't have to pay for me."

"I want to though! That's what couples do." He said handing the lady at the counter his credit card. She wrapped her arms around his waist. They say in the front seat of her car and ate their food.

"So what are we gonna do when we get there?" Jackson kicked his feet up on the dashboard.

"I don't know. It's going to be kinda dark and cold but we could sit outside and make a fire or we could make one inside and I could make some hot chocolate."

"Wait inside?"

"Oh you didn't know? I have a cabin, well my cousin does. When I found you it was just you and me I decided to take us there that was we won't have to pay for a campground. She said it would be cool if we stayed there" She dragged her fork around in her half eaten food. Jackson had to admit he liked the idea of a cabin a lot more than a rinky dink little tent.

"I like that idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cabins are sexy." He reached over and touched her bouncy red curls.

"Oh crap it's getting late we should probably go." April quickly sat up and put her leftovers in the bag by her feet and put the keys in the ignition.

"You ready?" She smiled at him.

"Yep."

"Okay. It's only like an hour away maybe a little less." She said adjusting the rearview mirror. She pulled onto the highway and started down the road **.**

"You can play some music if you want! Here I think the cord is down here somewhere." She announced, pointing at the floor.

"Alright." He put on a random music station from Spotify and turned the volume down. Just a little background noise for them to enjoy.

"It's getting cloudy in the distance. Would you mind checking my phone for me? I wanna see if it's gonna rain tonight." She asked, her eyes never leaving the road.

"Uh, where is it?" He asked.

He knew exactly where it was. It was sitting on top of her thigh. Not that he didn't want to take the opportunity to touch her, but he didn't want to risk the possibility of making it awkward. He was hoping she would just hand it to him.

"It's on my leg, can you just grab it Jackson? I'm going 80 miles an hour on the freeway."

He reached for where her phone was sitting. Grabbing it, he ran his fingers down the side of her leg. He could feel her shiver at his touch.

"I'm sorry was that okay?" Had he pushed it too far again.

"Yeah, it just felt... really good." She sighed.

"It did?" He placed his hand back on her thigh.

"Yes." She laughed a little, biting her lip. Even through the leggings he could feel her warmth.

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to make you uncomfort-"

"Jackson! It's fine." She said cutting him off.

"Now can you please check the weather?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Umm… it says maybe around like midnight there could be some thunderstorms but it's supposed to clear up around 6 am so I assume that's not a big deal."

"No, we probably won't be outside till midnight, it's only 7."

*30 minutes later*

They were driving through a woodsy area now. The road was well maintained so it must be a well maintained area.

"Look! There it is!" April had her finger pressed against the glass. Jackson could see a cabin, not huge but not exactly small, and a lake with a dock and a boat.

"Nice place."

"Yeah I love it. My cousin usually lets me use it whenever I want."

"There's a boat. Do you know how to drive a boat?"

"Oh yeah! She taught me last summer it's really not that hard."

"Nice!" She pulled the car into the front drive and parked it.

"You want to bring the stuff in now or I can show you around and then we can come back?" She turned to face him.

"I guess we can just bring it in now. I mean, there's not a ton to bring in anyway."

"Okay. It's starting to get dark anyways."

They carried their bags and a few supplies inside the cabin and set them down. There was a living room with a little tv and DVD player with a huge case of movies next to it. There were two big chairs and a giant couch with a little coffee table. Connected to that was a little kitchen with a table and a few chairs. This was not at all what he was expecting. He had expected a tiny cabin with a few things and maybe some cots. This was like a house in the middle of the woods.

"Here I'll show you the rest!" She said taking him by the hand.

"Right there is the kids bedrooms." She pointed towards two green doors side by side.

"And there is the bathroom, sorry it's the only one but it's pretty big." It was big. There was a giant standing bathtub with a glass shower next to it.

"And here…" She lead him into the final room at the end of the hall.

"Is the master bedroom where I'll be sleeping. I was hoping you'd join me." She said planting a kiss against his jawline.

"I would love to join you."

…

Sorry I didn't post a chapter last night I went to the 5 seconds of summer concert and it was great but I'm a little hungover today oops.

Anyway thank you so much for the kind reviews it really makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

RATED M SEXY JAPRIL TIMES AHEAD

Thanks again for the kind reviews it makes me so happy

Btw this is the first smut I've ever posted so no judgement please!

Thanks for reading!

….

 **** _"I would love to join you."_

(April's POV)

There was a fire burning in the fire place and some movie was playing on the little tv.

"What movie are we watching?" She emerged from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn.

"The Breakfast Club." Jackson announced, holding up the disc case.

"Oh I love that movie!" She did, she had probably watched that movie 100 times and it only got better everytime. Sitting down next to him, she wrapped her tiny body around him. He was so warm and she was freezing, as usual. They were maybe ten minutes into the movie when she could feel Jackson's lips on her neck. When he did that it felt absolutely amazing, like she would give into anything just so he wouldn't stop. But she didn't want to give in, she didn't have to. Something about being with him on the car and letting him touch her leg like that made her want even more. He pulled her tshirt aside so he could have more access to her shoulder.

"Don't stop."

Without even warning her he flipped her over on her back causing her to laugh. Hi hand slipped down the inside of her leg and gently squeezed the inside of her leg.

"Wait." He broke the kiss giving her the chance to plant kisses along his stubbly jaw.

"Why aren't you telling me I'm going too far?"

"Because you're not."

"Are you sure?" Sitting up, he pulled her onto his lap and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sure." She wrapped her legs around his torso.

"I really want this." Their foreheads were pressed together and her lips were swollen. He lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind them he pinned her against the door. She still had her legs wrapped around him. He had to break the kiss just long enough to start the water in the shower. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. All she wanted to do was kiss him all the time. She could feel his warm hands pulling at the edge of her shirt. Lifting her arms up she allowed him to pull the fabric over her head leaving her in a white lacy bra. He took a minute to stare at her. Did he not like what he saw? Should she try to cover up? Her back was still against the door, her chest rising up and down.

"April… I…" He trailed off. He was lost looking at her, she was insanely beautiful. He kissed her neck, and across her collarbone, and down her stomach. He stopped at the drawstrings of her pajama pants, playing with the little bit of lace from her underwear sticking out of the top of her pants. Standing up he kissed her again. Not a passionate kiss but a sweet one. His fingers found the drawstring and he pulled on them, slowly letting her bottoms fall to the floor.

She was almost completely naked in front of him. She was the only one undressed, unlike Jackson who still had all of his clothes on.

"Your turn." She said in a seductive voice. She pulled his tshirt over his head and discarded it letting her hands roam across his muscular body.

"April are you sure this is okay?" His hands were already on the waistband of his sweatpants.

"I'm sure."

Finally they were just in their underwear. There was barely anything between them. April had never been with another man like this before. It was the first time anyone has seen her like this and she was really nervous. Could Jackson tell she was this nervous? God she hoped not.

"Hey April look at me." He tilted her chin up towards his face and looked her in the eyes.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you need to stop just tell me okay? You can change your mind at anytime. Take as long as you need."

She knew she was ready and that this is what she wanted. A week ago she didn't even know she was in love with him and now they were about to get in the shower together. But this is what she really wanted. She took a deep breath before telling him...

"Jackson I'm ready."

Taking a step back She unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She took off her panties too letting them fall to the same place. Jackson stared down at her admiring all her features.

"God April, you're so beautiful."

He rested his forehead against hers and wrapped his hands around her waist. His hands could almost fit all the way around her tiny waist.

"I need to know one more time that you're okay with this."

"Jackson, I'm okay, I promise." He fingers made their way down to his boxers.

"I want this. I want, you."

Finally he removed his boxers and threw them aside with all their other clothes. He picked her up and carried her into the shower. They just stood there under the water for a while. She could feel his hands in her hair again. She let her fingers wander over the muscles in his back. Repositioning herself they were now face to face.

"I need you. I need you to make me feel things I've never felt before. I need you to take me to the stars Jackson."

"Ok. I don't want to hurt you though."

"You won't, I'll be alright."

She felt his hands move from her hair down to her waist. Wrapping one arm around her waist to support her his other trailed down her stomach. He used his thumb to gently press against her center.

"Oh my god!" She breathed, letting her head fall to the crook of his neck.

"Don't stop." Her nails were digging into his back. Underneath her hands she could feel his muscles tensing when she dragged her fingernails across them. The knot in her stomach was getting tighter she was almost done.

"Jackson I'm really close. Don't stop."

"I don't plan on stopping." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her neck again.

"Come on April, let go." He whispered against her skin.

"Don't be afraid to completely lose it, you're almost there." And with that she came completely undone. He had taken her to the stars, making her feel things she had never felt before. Her

legs were about to give out. Jackson tightened his grip around her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"That was really. Really great." She was breathing hard and still relying mostly on Jackson's support as she came down from her high.

"I can barely even stand."

"It's okay, I got you." He soothingly ran his fingers through her wet hair. He was truly amazing.

The way he treated her and made her feel, not to mention the amazing things he had just made her feel. She slowly regained her ability to stand.

"I'm so glad we did that." She whispered against his lips before their lips met again. Her hands cupped the sides of his face. He slowly began led her backwards, she let out a small gasp when her back hit the cold tile wall.

"You can tell me if you want to stop." One of his hands was on the wall behind her and the other was massaging her breast.

"I don't want you to stop." Was all that could escape from her lips because the next thing he would say would leave her speechless.

"Good because April I…" His lips trailed from hers to her ear.

"I want to know what you taste like." She inhaled a sharp breath. That there was enough to finish her off a second time. Trailing kisses all the way from her ear to her stomach he stopped at her hipbones, taking time with each kiss. Even with the water droplets trickling down her body he could still taste the salt on her skin. Her hips were pinned against the wall.

He placed teasing kisses on the insides of her thighs.

"Please Jackson I need you." She was all out begging for him. He didn't even give her a warning before starting.

"Jackson! Oh my god! Don't stop!" Her hands frantically searched for anything to grab on to.

The more she screamed the harder he went down on her. She leaned her head against the wall and arched her back. This had to be the best feeling she had ever experienced. She didn't even care how exposed she was to him, that their relationship would never be the same after this night.

"Keep going!" She screamed. If he ever stopped going she thought she would die. She needed him to finish her.

"Oh god, I'm-" It barely took anytime for her to come undone for the second time that night.

"I can't stand. Wow, oh my god Jackson." Once again she was completely out of breath.

"Hey, hey, you're fine. Come here." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"That was so great. I never knew something could feel…"

"That good?"

"Yeah."

"You're okay right? You were screaming pretty loud there."

"Shut up Jackson!"

They finished their shower and dried off.

"How long were we in there?" Jackson asked.

"I dunno but I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"

"Sure." Jackson turned away from the mirror.

"Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Yes."

"Good. It looks sexy on you." He said grabbing her ass then flipping her over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to go to bed."

"I do but I can walk there myself!" She pouted.

"So you want me to put you down?"

"No I like being carried."

He threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, giving her kisses everywhere.

"Mmmm stop! I'm tired Jackson. You tired me out."

"Then I'm doing my job right."

She snuggled up with her back to his chest and he threw an arm around her waist.

It was dark and all they could hear was the slight drone of a few bugs outside. Suddenly April's voice sounded from the dark.

"Hey."

"Hey what?"

"I'm so glad I kissed you."

"I'm so glad you kissed me too.


	5. Chapter 5

_sorry_ for not uploading as much as i would like to school is really taking a toll on me.

heres some fluffy japril to get you all through the next three weeks

 _ **...**_

" _ **Hey."**_

" _ **Hey what?"**_

" _ **I'm so glad I kissed you."**_

" _ **I'm so glad you kissed me too."**_

Like usual she was awake early. Memories of the night before flooded her thoughts, showering with Jackson had been an amazing experience. She had let him experience her in a way no other man had before. A week ago she had only just kissed him for the first time, but that one kiss had brought something out inside of her. The next 6 days of making out in on-call rooms were sweet torture. Ever since that first day she knew what she wanted, him. After almost 30 years of being a virgin she had finally found the right person. She felt comfortable being with him, just as he did with her. They had one more night in the cabin. One more night of new experiences before they had to go back to their normal lives in Seattle. Would their lives be normal after this? Would they continue to sneak around the hospital? Everyone would eventually find out, they always did. Great, she thought about the endless teasing she would get from the other attendings. Did Jackson even still want to be with her? At this point she had been way over thinking everything. They hadn't even slept together for real yet, she didn't need to worry about what Meredith and Cristina thought. At this point she just wanted to spend the next 24 hours with the guy she was falling for. Rolling over the first thing she spotted was his back facing her. He seemed way too far away in the giant bed. Her eyes scanned over his back, her nails had left a few faint red marks across his broad shoulders. Gently she reached out to run her fingers over the lines she had created hoping her touch would wake him up so he would pull her closer.

"April?"

"I'm right here."

He rolled over to face her, placing his hand on the side of her face.

"I'm so glad i'm waking up next to you." His voice was still husky with sleep.

"Me too." Her voice was still a whisper.

"Come here." Pulling her against his chest she could finally feel his warmth, something she had craved since she had woken up. Her head rested against his bare chest as his hands traced soothing circles on her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked her again.

"I'm great." She replied.

They laid like that for a while, completely losing track of time.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Jackson asked, his hand slipping further up the tshirt she was wearing.

"Jackson we didn't come all the way out here to just stay in bed all day." She said, rolling out of his embrace. He followed her out of bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting kisses down the side of her neck.

"But it's raining. I just want to stay inside with you all day." He whispered against her ear causing her skin to prickle.

"Stay with me April." He knew exactly how to turn her on.

"I'll tell you what." She turned to face him.

"If the rain lets up tonight we can take the boat out to the middle of the lake. We can take some dinner with us, and maybe some wine, and some uh.. dessert." Her fingers explored his chest.

"What if the rain doesn't let up?" Of course he was going to start with the "what if's" just like a 4 year old child.

"We'll see what happens." His head fell to the side of her neck and he groaned.

"April Kepner you are a tease." He mumbled against her skin.

She did like to tease him. Having that effect over him made her feel sexy, which wasn't exactly a feeling she had on a regular basis.

"I'm going to get dressed now." She announced.

"No don't ever get dressed. I like you better when you're half naked, or better yet completely naked." He played with the lacy fringe on her panties.

"Jackson I need to go to the store to get some stuff for tonight. We don't even have anything for breakfast." She explained while walking around their bedroom getting herself ready.

"I know what I'm having for breakfast." He said giving her ass a playful smack.

"Jackson!" She pushed his arm. Not that she didn't love the sexual attention from him, but if he kept trying to seduce her she would probably give in before tonight and tonight was supposed to be a special night.

"You can come with me if you want or I'll go by myself but you need to get ready quickly because I'm starving."

"I'll come. He said throwing a shirt on.

"Okay. There's a little store maybe 9 miles away or we can drive another hour into town and go to target."

"Um let's just go to the little store. It's closer and won't take as long." He grabbed his phone off the counter and shoved it in his sweatpants.

They drove quietly to the store. With them it wasn't always about talking, but just enjoying each other's presence. The store was only about 20 minutes from the cabin. From the outside it looked like a regular general store.

"Okay!" April pulled her phone out.

"So here's a checklist of all the things we need!"

The list was fairly simple and it didn't take them long to get their shopping done. They quietly roamed around the little grocery store holding hands. There was only two other people in the store besides them. Once they checked out their small amount of groceries they got back in the car and headed back to the cabin. It was still raining pretty hard, as it usually did. It was a struggle but that managed to get all the groceries inside in one load.

"How do you feel about pancakes for breakfast?" April asked him cheerily. She loved making pancakes and had basically memorized the recipe when she was 15.

"Ok so we need some flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, butter, milk, and whatever you want to put on your pancakes." April recited the recipe while looking around the kitchen for the griddle while Jackson pulled the ingredients out of the plastic grocery bags.

"How do you know how to make pancakes without a recipe?"

"My mom taught me when I was 15 and i've remembered it ever since."

"That's adorable." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"How many pancakes do you want?" She continued to pour the batter onto the sizzling grill.

"Um, I dunno just make a ton." Jackson shrugged.

"I'm not gonna make a ton they won't get eaten! I'll make you like 4 and if you want you can have something else to eat."

"Mm, okay." He replied kissing the top of her head causing a smile to spread across her lips. They weren't even a couple and she hadn't even realized she had feelings for him until a week ago. This is what she wanted to wake up to every morning, laying in bed with the guy she loved then making breakfast with him. It was perfect until the thought of what was gonna happen when they got home slipped into her mind again. Were they going to become a couple or were they still going to sneak around for a while? Did Jackson even want to be in a relationship?

"Stop. This is supposed to be a nice weekend away from the hospital don't ruin by overthinking this. Talk about it tomorrow when you're going home, then there's no possibility of tonight being ruined." She thought to herself.

"Hey is something bothering you?" He questioned.

"Um… no I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay. If you need to tell me something you can."

She turned around so she was facing him, cupping his face with her hands she kissed him softly.

"I'm great."

April finished making the rest of the pancake batter and carried the plate into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table.

"You want to watch a movie? I don't think there's cable." She said picking up a few of the DVDs on the table."

"Sure, you pick."

"Oh look what they have!" She said picking up a box set of Friends. Friends was their favorite TV show to watch together, it had been a tradition since they were residents at Mercy West. She put a random disc in the DVD player and sat back down on the couch with him. They ate quietly for a while just listening to the rain outside and watching random episodes of Friends. They had been watching for a good 20 minutes before Jackson broke the silence.

"I really like spending time with you." Her heart raced a little bit.

"Yeah? I like spending time with you too."

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly.

"You wanna take a nap?" He asked her after pulling away.

"I'd like that a lot."

Pulling a blanket off the back of the couch she wrapped around the both of them. It wasn't till now she realized how tired she was. Last night had been wonderful, but she didn't even realize how tiring it really was. It was only a matter of minutes before she falling asleep in his arms again.

(3 hours later)

She was woken up by Jackson kissing her cheek.

"Mmm.. What time is it? She ran a hand through her messy curls.

"Just past 2:00." He continued kissing along her jawline.

"I like waking up with you." There was no doubt about it, she really did love waking up in his arms. Just the way he would hold her so close, and kiss her all the time.

"You want anything to eat?" He slid his hand up her back.

"No, I'm good. Can we just stay here for awhile? Please?"

"We can stay here as long as you like."

The rain had finally let up and the sun barely began poking between a few clouds. Once again they weren't even talking, just laying there enjoying each other's company. Jackson traced his fingers up and down her arms, his touch caused goosebumps to form on her skin.

"You're amazing." She reached up to kiss him again. That's all she wanted to do was kiss him, all the time.

"You're pretty amazing too April."


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: SMUT SMUT AND MORE SMUT

HERES SOME JAPRIL SMUT TO GET YOU GUYS THROUGH

THANKS FOR READING!

btw i went to my friends cabin for the weekend and we had no service

leave a review? :)

...

" _ **You're amazing." She reached up to kiss him again. That's all she wanted to do was kiss him, all the time.**_

" _ **You're pretty amazing too April."**_

It had just begun to get dark and April stood on the dock in a white dress. It was still warm outside due to all the rain they had gotten. Jackson was still in the house getting a few more things for their date? Was this a date? Suddenly Jackson approached her from behind, letting his hands settle to her waist.

"Hey you." He whispered against her neck.

"Hey you." Now she was facing him, his hands settling at her waist again.

"Wow, you look… wow."

"You don't look too bad yourself." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly on the cheek.

"You all ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." She stepped onto the boat.

The boat wasn't like the boats you normally see flying around a lake with a few kids in a tube on the back. It was slower and had long benches with big cushions on top of them. A big cabana covered the top of the boat, fairy lights were wrapped around the poles.

"This is really beautiful April."

"Yeah it really is." She smiled.

"Almost as beautiful as you are." She was blushing, he knew exactly when to say the right things. She pulled to boat out from the dock and they made their way across the lake. The wind blew her soft waves over her shoulders. It didn't take long to reach the middle of the lake. April turned off the motor and tossed the anchor into the water.

"You want a glass of wine?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah that would be great."

She poured them both a glass and rested her on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow. I love our little secret world, it's sexy. And when we get back to the hospital there's just gonna be drama and I just… I um." Her voice trailed off as she stared at his lips.

"Um… Oh my god." She breathed before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She pulled away for a minute to begin planting kisses along his jawline. Taking control she pushed him down on the bench and wrapped her legs around his torso. His hands slid up her dress and he gripped her thighs.

"Jackson, I'm uh…" She lowered her mouth down by his ear.

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Oh April." He flipped her over on her back.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He kissed her collarbone.

"You're so amazing, and smart, and sexy." He said in between each kiss. Sitting up he pulled her onto his lap..

Once again his hands slipped up the back of her dress, probably trying to get to the bra that she wasn't wearing. She began unzipping her dress.

"April what are you doing?" He said pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" There's no one around to see. We can do whatever we want." Letting her strapless dress fall to her waist.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me."

"Could you be any more perfect?" She smirked, standing up she let the rest of the dress fall to the ground.

"Are you sure you're ready. Are sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure Jackson." Ever since last night she had known she wanted more.

This morning when he had begged her to stay in bed with him she wanted nothing more than to let him touch her in a way that only he had. All day she had prepared herself for tonight, and now she was 100% sure that she was ready for this, that this is what she wanted. She approached him, straddling his waist she allowed her hands to roam underneath his shirt. Taking a moment to let her fingertips make their way to the hem of his shirt. Pulling it over his head she discarded it to the side. It had started getting cold outside as the sun went down. There was a blanket underneath the bench they were sitting on. She desperately wanted to wrap the large blanket around them.

"Are you cold? April you're shaking, come closer." He positioned her so that her chest was placed against his. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him again. Her heart was racing and since they were so close she was almost positive that he could feel it too. They deepened the kiss. He rolled her over so that she was on her back again.

"Wait a minute, do we have a condom." She asked, breaking the kiss.

"I don't know, I might have one in my wallet." He rolled off her and made his way across the boat where he had left his wallet. April reached under the bench where the blanket was and pulled it on top of her. It helped, but it didn't compare to Jackson's warmth. He messed around with his wallet for a minute.

"Thank god." He pulled the foil packet out of his wallet. Now the only thing between them was his jeans. He turned around to face her, noticing the blanket.

"Why would you do that?" He complained. He had hoped she would still be completely naked as he had left her.

"I got cold." She said with a teasing tone.

"Now, take off your pants and come back here." She rubbed the blanket next to her. He pulled his pants down and let them fall to the floor with their other clothes. He climbed back on top of her. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be okay."

"Are you sure this is okay."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"It's going to hurt at first but then it's going to get good. It's gonna get really good April. I promise." Her fingers wrapped around his shoulders and she reached up to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Hey, are you ready?" His fingers wrapped around a strand of her curly hair.

"I am."

Her nails dug into his back and her hips buckled.

"I'm sorry… April look at me." She opened her eyes to meet his.

"You're okay. We can stop if you wan-"

"Jackson, I'm okay." She cut him off.

"It feels better now. I think you can move now." He began moving slowly. Her head fell back onto the cushion.

"Oh my god Jackson." She called out his name.

"See I told you it would get better." He leaned down to kiss her neck, just the way she liked.

"Yes." She moaned, letting her back arch off the bench.

"Don't stop." Her breathing was heavy. The harder he pushed the louder her screams got. He kissed her to stop. Not that he didn't like the way she called out his name and dug her fingernails into his back. She let a moan escape her lips when they made contact with his.

"Jackson, I'm… I'm really close."

"Hey, let go." He said kissing her again.

"You can cum for me April."

She threw her head back on the cushion. This time had been better than the last two by far. It felt so good that she thought she might die, nothing had ever felt this good before. The pressure in her stomach had been released. She finished just a few seconds before Jackson. They both just laid there feeling the boat rocking back and forth. Her breathing was still heavy as his hand played on the small of her back.

"That was… so amazing." She breathed, breaking the long silence.

"You were amazing April." He pulled her onto his chest. Her hands tracing over his chest muscles. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"You're okay right?"

"I'm great." She replied while planting kisses on his chest.

"You drive me crazy you know that. I'm crazy for you April. It's been 8 days since you kissed me for the first time, and it's only taken 8 days for me to fall for you. When I see you, all I can think about is kissing you. That's all I want to do. And when I wake up next to you, and you're the first thing I see in the morning. I consider myself to be the luckiest person in the world. I want you. I want to be with you. I know I'm sounding completely crazy by saying this but I want to try a relationship. I know things are crazy at the hospital, and this is going to stir up an unbelievable amount of drama. If you say no I understand but goddammit April I want to be with you. I want to wake up and see you every morning, and have breakfast with you. April, you're my best friend and the person that I am falling for if you could just-"

She cut him off by kissing him passionately. Of course she wanted him and now he wanted her too. He had answered the question she had been terrified to ask.

"I want to be with you too." Her eyes were watering. She couldn't believe he wanted her.

"Are you crying?" He joked.

"No!" She playfully pushed his chest before pulling him in for another kiss.

"So we're gonna give this a try?" He was trying to sound serious."

"Yes!" She giggled. He wrapped her in his arms so tight and kissed the side of her head. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her hands ran up and down his back.

"Can we go back down Jackson?" She moved her head so that their foreheads were resting against each other.

"You tired me out." She giggled again. God he loved the way she laughed. It was innocent yet sexy at the same time. It fit her perfectly.

"Yeah, we should go."

They quickly threw their clothes back on and April pulled the anchor up from the bottom of the lake. She turned on the motor and headed back towards the cabin. She pulled the boat back up into the boat dock and grabbed their things. They hadn't even touched the food they had brought along. The leftovers went in the fridge and they stripped out of their clothes and threw them into the laundry room.

"I'm so tired Jackson." He liked knowing he had worn her out like that.

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Are you sure? Do you need something to eat? Do you want to take a shower?"

"No, I just want to go to bed."

They made their way back to the bedroom and climbed into bed once again. He pulled her close, he never wanted to let her go. They were together now and he was never going to let her go.

"I'm so happy I have you now." He whispered into her ear. She had already fallen asleep but she knew. She knew he was happy to have her.


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **I'm so happy I have you now." He whispered into her ear. She had already fallen asleep but she knew. She knew he was happy to have her.**_

*The morning after*

She was still in his arms when he woke up the next morning. For the first time he had been awake before her, it was a nice opportunity to watch her. Watching her sleep was something he loved to do, she was adorable when she slept. The way she was pressed up against him, and the pieces of hair that stuck to her face. Pulling her closer he tucked a couple pieces of hair behind her ear. She really was amazing. The night the had spent on the boat was something he was never going to forget. The confidence she had shown and they way she had let herself go and experience something for the first time at 30 years old that most people already had by the time they were in college. Today was their last day away from the hospital and he wanted to spend it in bed with her. He woke her up by kissing a trail down her back. She moaned, rolling over to face him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." His fingers moved to the side of her head, letting his fingers trail from her hair down the side of her face.

"I can't believe I'm waking up next to you." She moved closer to him.

"I'm so glad you are." In the span of just over a week he had fallen for his best friend. They had gone from platonically eating lunch together in the hospital cafeteria to waking up in the same bed together. Would he be insane if he said he loved her? He did though. He was completely in love with this girl and there was no way of denying it. But if he were to tell her that he loved her would it freak her out? Would she feel the same way. On some level he knew she loved him. April wouldn't sleep with someone she had only kissed a week before. He spaced out thinking about every scenario that could possibly happen if he were to say those 3 words.

"Jackson, hey, what's wrong?" She looked up at him with her hazel eyes.

"What? Oh nothing." He kissed her sweetly.

"Ugh I don't ever want to leave." She groaned.

"I wanna stay here in our little bubble." Her fingers tracing over his chest.

She really had no idea how incredibly sexy she was. Even the littlest things would drive him crazy. He was crazy for her, and he wasn't even thinking when he let three words escape his mouth.

"I love you." Shit! He thought to himself. She stared at him, obviously shocked. Had he just fucked up their whole weekend?

"Really?" A smile formed on her lips.

"You really love me?" He really did. He loved her so much and he was glad she knew that now. Then he heard those 4 words he had been dying to hear.

"I love you too." She gave him a quick kiss but eventually let it evolve into a deeper kiss. Pulling herself ontop of him she peppered kisses all over his face.

"You love me." Her breathing was heavy.

"I do he replied kissing her again." He loved kissing her. He wanted to kiss her all the time. The way she was rubbing against him, and the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes, made him want to pin her down right there and let her experience last night again. He began to let his hand wander down her thigh.

"Wait." She stopped.

"I um, I can't right now." She studderd.

"You can't what? April, are you okay?" He was concered about why she suddenly wanted to stop.

"I'm fine. It's just that last night… really took alot out of me."

"Did I hurt you? Oh my god are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jackson I'm just, really sore and I'm still really tired." She rested her head on his chest.

"We don't have to be back in Seattle till tonight. We can stay in bed all day if you want to." He wrapped his arms around her tiny body. She was so warm. How could such a tiny person create so much body heat? He planted a kiss on the top of her head. He could still smell the shampoo she had used after that night they had spent in the shower. Within a few minutes her breath evened out and he could tell she had fallen back asleep. Once he was certain she was asleep he whispered.

"I'm so glad you're mine now."

At some point they had fallen back asleep. She was still on top of him and he still had his arms wrapped around her. He hadn't even realized how tired he had been because when he woke up the next time there was rain hitting the window. He looked up to see two hazel eyes meet his.

"What are you doing?" His voice was still husky with sleep.

"Just watching you sleep."

"Have you been awake long?" He ran his hands through her red curls.

"No." Her fingers traced over the muscles on his chest. He abosultly loved when she absent mindedly touched him. She didn't even know the effect that she had on him.

"What time is it?" He leaned over to check the clock on the table.

"Just a little past one." The had fallen asleep for a while. It was nice to sleep together, he hadn't had anyone in his bed since Lexie and he forgot how nice it was to sleep next to someone.

"You want to get something to eat?" He asked her.

"Yeah, that would be great." She rolled off him and got out of bed. He could tell she was sore by the way she sucked in through her teeth. He hugged her from behind, letting himself support her.

"Hey, stay here." He whispered against her ear and planting a kiss against her neck.

"Mmmm.. okay."

He made his way into the kitchen, passing by the clothes they had thrown on the floor last night. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants he opened the fridge. There was some leftover pancakes and the picnic from last night. He grabbed the basket and another clean shirt and went back into the bedroom. She was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Are you cold? Here put this on." He handed her the shirt he had grabbed.

"Uh we didn't really have anything but I figured we could just eat our food from last night."

"Yeah, sounds good." She pulled the shirt over her head. He took a minute to observe her, sitting on the red sheets with his large seattle shirt on.

"What?" She smiled.

"Nothing."He shook his head.

"You look really sexy when you wear my clothes." He loved seeing her like that.

"Stop it no I don't, I look like a mess." He approached her, setting the basket down he tilted her chin up.

"April you look beautiful." He gave her a quick peck.

"Okay what do you want?" He pulled the basket up onto the bed and set it down in between them.

"I don't really care. I'm so hungry I'll eat just about anything."

"Here." He unwrapped a sandwich and handed it to her.

"Mmm, so when do you want to head back? I mean it won't take us a ton of time to pack up and I still want to shower before we leave." She announced, taking a bite of food.

"I don't know I guess we can just start getting ready and just leave when were done."

"Sounds good to me." They finished eating all the food.

"Alright." She said standing up.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He pulled her back.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not really. But, I'm not in the mood to do anything." His head dropped to the side of her neck.

"Fine." He mumbled.

They threw away their trash and took a shower. It wasn't anything besides a quick innocent shower. By 3:00 they were ready to go back home.

"I don't want to leave." She whined as they put their things in the car.

"Me either."

"Hey, what do you want to do when we get back? Do you want me to drop you off at home-"

"Actually…" He cut her off.

"I was thinking you could stay at my place. We stayed at your place the last time, and I was thinking you could come stay with me. C'mon you've already got your car and all your stuff. We could stay in and watch some TV. It would be nice." He tilted his head a little bit.

"I would love to stay at your place."

They finished loading the car and began driving home. On the way home they disscussed how they were going to tell the others that they were kind of a thing now. It was going to be a little while before they told. It was going to be fun sneaking around, it was sexy. The idea of maybe being caught. They arrived at his apartment complex around 5.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

She got out of the car and grabbed her overnight bag out of the back seat then threw it over her shoulder. Together they walked inside the large apartment complex. All he wanted to do was get her inside and pin her against the door. It seemed like it took 20 minutes to find the keys and unlock the door. Once the door was finally open he pulled her inside and pressed her against the door.

...

Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter.

I kinda had a fallout with some of my friends so that was really time consuming but its getting better also I went back to diving this month but I will try to upload as much as possible.

Fyi I have some one shot ideas...


End file.
